


Vio x Shadow - Dark Luster (Four Swords)

by SDRseries



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Also fluff, Angst, Bottom!Shadow, Dark Mirror, Dominant!Vio, Explicit version, Lemon, M/M, Ocarina of Time reference, Post Four Swords, Sexual Content, Shadow Medallion, Smut, Submissive!Shadow, Top!Vio, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, also eventual Blue x Red, but they only gonna do it once, gonna be cuddles and snuggles and huggles, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDRseries/pseuds/SDRseries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several months after returning the Four Sword to its pedestal, Link finds himself unable to function as a single persona.  His violent episodes of arguing with himself begin to frighten and worry the castle residents, but it isn't just the voices inside his head that stresses him.  Every night, a part of him feels lonely; guilty; depressed; incomplete.<br/>...And he doesn't know why.<br/>When a pure white fairy leads him to the Four Sword in the middle of the night, what chaotic events will follow...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the explicit version of Dark Luster that features sexual content! If you do not wish to read the explicit version, then please head over to either my DeviantART ( http://sdrseries.deviantart.com/art/Vio-x-Shadow-Dark-Luster-Prologue-585761772 ) or my Wattpad ( https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/63891965-vio-x-shadow-dark-luster-four-swords ) to read the censored version (the smut will be omitted and only implied).  
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

All throughout the training yard rang the sound of sleek metal clashing together and shouts of intense battle.  The other knights stood off to the side, watching intently as father and son ruthlessly practiced against each other.  The sun beamed down from above with sweltering heat, but that didn’t falter the combatants one bit. 

“Come on, Link!  You know you can do better than that!” shouted the captain of the Hyrulean Guard at his tiring son.

Link held his sword in both hands as he panted heavily, trying to push all of his distracting thoughts out to focus on his father’s stance.  He tried, he really did.  Things just weren’t the same after returning the Four Sword to its pedestal – he’d soon found that out shortly after paying the returning bandits a visit.  It was the first time he was grateful to have his father and the other knights helping him, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to take on the group with his distressed mind.

Link’s eyes stayed sharp on the way his father was moving, calculating and predicting what he would do next to attack.  The position of his feet, the way he held his sword, the direction he was looking; they were all key elements that only the finest of swordsmen could point out and utilize to their advantage.  However, no matter how accurate Link’s predictions were, it was what he would do himself after his father attacked.  He was taking too long and his guard was down, and the older man saw an opportunity.  Link’s father rushed forward with great speed, swinging his sword sideways but keeping the flat of the blade in Link’s direction so he wouldn’t get hurt.  This was exactly what the blonde hero predicted, but his hesitation on deciding how to either counter, evade, or block the attack cost him the battle, and he was flung to the ground before he had a chance to react.  Looking up, Link glanced around at the spectators and saw a majority of disappointed and concerned faces.  Those who were disappointed had clearly expected more of the hero who saved Princess Zelda and vanquished both Vaati and Ganon on the same day.  Those who were concerned had known Link for a long time, and they had noticed the way the boy’s skill was rapidly decreasing recently.

The young hero’s father held his hand out to his son.  Link accepted the offer to help him up and was hefted to his feet.

The captain sighed.  “…Link…”

“Yeah, I know.  You’re gonna ask why I’m not doing so well and what you’re gonna do with me,” Link replied before his dad could finish.

“Well, yes, but are you sure that you’re feeling alright?  You keep rejecting the nurses’ appointments, but what if you really are sick?  The other knights and I are worried about you, you know.  The Princess, too.”

Link paused.  Zelda knew about his difficulties as well?  She was the one person he didn’t want knowing.  “I’m fine, okay?  I just need a little practice, is all.  I’m still a little shaken from…you know.”

His father nodded.  Everyone in the castle knew that Link didn’t like discussing his great battle against the forces of evil that threatened Hyrule.  Vaati was difficult enough, but Ganon was downright terrifying.  Even though it was almost a year ago, he still had nightmares about it.  But that wasn’t the only reason he kept having sleepless nights.

 

\---

 

Link’s fists were clenched and his teeth were grinding together as he walked down the castle’s halls to his bedroom.  He was doing his best to maintain his composure while he made his way past guards and servants – the last thing he wanted was for the castle residents to be frightened of what the hero kept bottled up inside.  That didn’t stop them from giving him strange looks though.

A wave of relief washed over him when he finally placed his hand on the handle of the door, but that didn’t cleanse him of the uneasiness in the pit of his consciousness.  No sooner did he close the door behind him, he gripped his hair in frustration, not caring that he pushed his hat off his head.  He panted heavily to the point where he thought he would pass out from hyperventilation, but his mind was elsewhere and his legs paced furiously around the room.

 _Shut up…_ he thought, still gripping his hair.  _Shut up!_   Speaking in his head wasn’t enough and he was forced to shout out loud at nothing.  “SHUT UP!  SHUT UP, SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!”  His knees buckled and collapsed onto the wooden flooring.  Keeping his head low, he pushed away the tears that stung at his eyes until he threw his head back and let out a bloodcurdling cry.  After his lungs gave out and he could yell no more, his hands moved from his hair to the floor to support his weight.  Tears streamed down his face and his breathing began to slow once more.  The voices were finally gone, probably from Link’s distress.  No more did they bicker and argue inside his mind.  They had quieted down and Link could return to a stable emotion.

Several rapid knocks sounded on his door, followed by a voice that said, “Sir Link, is everything alright?”

“…Everything’s fine!” he shouted back, possibly a bit too harshly.  “…I’m fine…”

“A-alright, Sir.”  The guard left and all was quiet.

This was what happened behind closed doors.  This was what he didn’t want others to see.  This was what was ruining his life.

 

\---

 

Dim candle light was the only thing that allowed Link to focus on the words in front of him.  He had chosen a book from the library to read to himself every night in the hopes to make him tired, but each time his thoughts would wander and he would end up having to reread many sections of the book.  He didn’t know what it was that distracted him; it was different from when he held a sword in his hand.  When he was fighting, he felt conflicted and couldn’t decide on what to do with his actions, but when he was alone like this, he felt…empty.  Like something was missing.  Most of him just dismissed it as not being used to sleeping in the castle again instead of under the stars in front of a campfire, but the small part of him that disagreed knew it was something else.  It couldn’t have been his four alter egos because they were all inside his mind.  They were all there.  Oddly enough, he didn’t miss them, and he’d told himself the reason why was because he could see all their memories.  He could feel everything that they all felt.  Everything that they did, said, saw, and felt clashed with each other immensely, and that was what distracted him most of the time.  Whenever he tried to focus on a particular memory from their time split apart, even if they were all in different places at the same time, he would receive all four images and wasn’t able to focus on just the one that he wanted to remember.  However, he was able to, due to the strong emotional levels, hone in on one set of memories from one Link while the others were playing at the same time, but he wasn’t sure which Link it was.  He couldn’t see what was happening clearly, but what the coloured Link was feeling at the time was so…depressing.  He felt guilty, sad, confused, and determined all at the same time.  But there was something else there too, something that he couldn’t put into one word.  A twisted feeling in the pit of his stomach that gradually grew and festered with every second that went by, and it made him feel sick.  Link didn’t know what it was, and the fact that it affected him as well was overwhelming.  The only thing that felt close to what he described was a feeling of longing.  He felt like there was something that was present in that memory that he needed, and he needed it now.  None of the other memories made him feel like this, and it was slowly driving him insane.  He had to figure out what it was, but the only way to do that was to split apart again.  He couldn’t risk pulling the Four Sword out just for his own selfish desires.  He’d rather die than live with the guilt of setting Vaati and Ganon free.  Still, there must have been a way…  Perhaps some kind of witch or sorcerer would be able to separate him?  Someone who knew a lot about and was very experienced with magic and spells?

He shook his head and decided that was enough delusional thinking for the day.  Yawning, Link closed his book and set it on his bedside table.  However, as he leaned over to blow out the candle, a slight movement caught the corner of his eye, and his trained instincts knew it wasn’t just the light flickering.  He leaned away from the candle and focused his attention on every single nook and cranny in his room.  The atmosphere had immediately changed, and he didn’t like it.  Although, the energy felt strangely…familiar, and despite it making him feel uneasy, he was slightly comforted by it too.  Its aura felt threatening, but the intentions felt somewhat reassuring.  Protective, almost.

Leaving his thought process at that and confirming that he wasn’t in any danger, he blew out the candle, scooted under the covers and made himself comfortable as he settled down for sleep.  The unnerving atmosphere in the room instantly vanished, and was replaced by the most soothing feeling that Link had felt in ages.

 

\---

 

A bright light constantly irritated Link’s eyes while he slowly woke from a dreamless sleep.  A few minutes ago he’d passed it off as dawn approaching and the sun’s rays shining directly in his face, but even with closed eyes he could tell that the light was moving.  With a soft groan, he groggily opened his eyes and instantly shielded them with his hand.  The light was brighter than he’d expected, and it took some painful time for his eyes to adjust.  A gentle tinkling noise could be heard from time to time, and when Link could finally make out what was disrupting him, his eyes widened in disbelief. 

There, hovering about a foot away from his face, was a single white fairy with gorgeous glossy wings.  Link had seen just about every colour fairy possible, but never in his life had he seen a pure white one.  Its light was so brilliantly bright he couldn’t even see the rest of his room.

Sitting up and facing the fairy directly, he opened his mouth to speak.  “Who are you?” he whispered.

The fairy remained silent and continued to hover there.

Link slowly reached his left hand out to the floating ball of light, but the mystical creature darted away and came to stop at the handle of his bedroom door before he could touch it.

“Wha…” he exclaimed quietly, unsure of what to make of the situation.  However, something soon clicked in his mind.  “You want me to follow you?”

The fairy did not speak again, but at least responded by fluttering its wings quicker and making another tinkling noise.

Link sat there for a moment, pondering on what to do.  _Why the heck in the middle of the night?  Couldn’t it have been earlier in the day?  Or, well, I guess that maybe whatever it wants to show me can only happen or appear at night…  Fairies are friendly creatures and aren’t used by forces of evil, right?  Wherever it leads me, it must be important,_ he discussed with himself.  He made up his mind and swept his body off the bed.  He walked over to his drawers and pulled out his traditional green tunic and hat, followed by his white tights and brown belt.  Once he was dressed, he slipped on his boots and strapped his sword and shield to his back that were lying by his bed.  After checking himself over in the mirror and giving a self-satisfied nod of approval, he looked over to the door and found the fairy gone.  “Ugh, don’t tell me…” he began with an annoyed expression.  However, he had to make sure.  He pulled the door open as quietly as he could and flinched when the fairy’s light hit him in the face.  “Well, I guess that answers that.”

As soon as Link took a single step forward, the fairy flew down the hall and was waiting at the end in no time, its luminescence lighting up the dull grey walls and guiding Link to wherever it wanted to take him.  The blonde hero lightly jogged down the hall, following the fairy’s gentle light and being extra careful that his equipment didn’t make too much noise.  The last thing he wanted was someone wondering why he was sneaking out at night with a white fairy.

_Okaaay…  I’ll just forget I ever thought that…_

 

\---

 

The winged ball of light led the green clad teen down the castle’s many stone hallways until they entered into the cold night air.  The full moon shone almost as bright as the fairy, and the twinkling stars above resembled the glittering trail that it left behind while it flew.  It would pause every so often to allow Link to catch up with it, and then it would dart off again in a set direction.  The moon’s light illuminated the world around Link as if it was daytime, so seeing where he was going was no problem. 

As he was led out past the castle gardens and into the forest beyond, he began to recognize where he was.  It was the exact same path that he and Zelda took back to the castle when he…

Link’s legs sped up to their maximum speed, finally figuring out where he was going.  He didn’t care how much he tired along the way; the adrenaline rush that flowed through his veins was too strong and his energy levels peaked.  He was running so fast that the fairy no longer had to pause.  In fact, it was merely gliding along in front of the boy while he ran, never getting too far ahead of him anymore.

Link’s leather boots thundered along the ground, their pace never slowing until he broke out through the trees and bushes and came to stop before the one place that brought back so many memories.

The Four Sword Sanctuary.

The fairy had now stopped its mad dash and was gently floating over to the sacred sword that sat in its enchanted pedestal, soon delicately coming to rest upon the golden hilt.  As soon as its body touched the Four Sword, Link watched in awe as it instantaneously began transitioning between different colours: green, blue, red, and purple.  It repeated this process over and over, the order of the colours never changing.  It was then that Link began to question this fairy’s intentions.  Did it really want him to withdraw the sword…?  He began to back up away from the sanctuary; there was no way he was releasing those demons again. 

The fairy stopped changing and returned to its original white colour.  It fluttered its wings a couple of times, almost as if trying to reassure Link that nothing bad would happen.

“No…  I won’t fall victim to your schemes!  The last time I drew the sword I released a despicable wind mage that terrorized Hyrule, and the same thing will happen again with an added bonus of Ganon!” he cried.

The fairy stared at him for a few seconds before lifting into the air and slowly swirling around the blade until the metal began glowing with a soft golden colour.  The winged creature then sat back on the hilt and waited for Link’s reaction.

“…Why do you want me to pull the sword?” he asked.

Nothing from the fairy.

 _Fairies are supposed to help heroes, right?  Maybe this is a good thing…_ Link made up his mind and carefully treaded towards the sword that he once held in his hands.  The fairy stayed put as he got closer; the only thing it did was change colours continuously again.

Link’s boots finally stopped before the stone pedestal, and all he had to do now was reach out, grab the hilt, and pull.  He brought his hands up to the handle and slowly moved them forward.  He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes again, and went for it.  His fingers wrapped around the hilt, a wave of nostalgia washing over him like a tsunami.  However, the second before he pulled the sword from its place, the fairy imploded and engulfed Link in an explosion of light.  He was flown backwards with such force that he could’ve sworn he felt himself being torn to pieces.  He landed with a hard thud on the ground and rolled over several times before coming to a complete and slightly painful stop.  The white light faded away quickly, and the fairy had completely dissipated. 

Link groaned and lifted himself into a sitting position, his skull pounding.  “Ugh…  My head…” he mumbled, rubbing his temples.  He opened his eyes and glanced over at the Four Sword, which had stopped glowing and looked completely untouched.

“You can say _that_ again…” said a voice to his right, making him jump.  “Though there is one thing I’d like to know: WHAT IN DIN’S NAME IS GOING ON?!”

Link examined the figure who spoke, taking note of the blue tunic and hat, blonde hair and piercing gaze.  Another figure grumbled from behind the person as they too sat up.  This one had a red tunic and hat, the same blonde hair, and eyes that sparkled with innocence and purity.

“Nnng…  Huh, wha-?!” he exclaimed, frantically looking around himself.  “BLUE!” he cried with a gigantic grin, automatically leaping from his place and glomping the agitated blonde.

“OOF!  GET OFF ME, RED!” Blue yelled from his position on the ground.  However, Red wouldn’t budge.  He was clearly too happy to see the hero to care.

Link chuckled at the sight, but he was still curious as to why they were split when they didn’t even remove the sword.

“I know that look, Vio,” said an all-too familiar voice from his left.  He turned in the direction and smiled warmly upon seeing the Four Sword Heroes’ leader.  “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too, Green,” Vio replied.

“I’m just as confused as you are.  The Four Sword is only supposed to split us when we draw it, so why-”

“HEY!  EITHER ONE OF YOU TWO DORKS WANNA HELP ME GET THIS THING OFF?!” Blue hollered from behind them.  Red was still clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

“Oh, don’t be such a rotten cucco egg, Blue.  We haven’t seen each other for months; let him hug you,” Green clarified.

Blue growled but still accepted defeat.

Vio stood up, Green following suit.  The two doppelgangers clasped the other’s left hand in theirs and brought each other in for a quick hug, patting each other on the back with their free hand as they did so.  Vio then turned around and saw that Blue had finally escaped Red’s grasp, and the two of them were now standing as well.

“I…guess it _is_ good to see you guys again,” Blue admitted, failing to hide a small smile as he crossed his arms.

“Good?  This is great!  Amazing!  I don’t think I’ve ever been happier!” Red cried cheerfully, bouncing up and down on the spot.

The purple clad hero raised an index finger to his chin in thought, while his other hand retreated to his hip.  “But is it for a good reason though?  We don’t know if it was like last time when we were tricked into pulling the Four Sword and releasing Vaati.”

Red stopped bouncing and his smile faded.  “But we’re split again because of a fairy, right?  Fairies are nice, not evil!”

“Red has a point,” Green agreed.  “Maybe we should go and ask Zelda.”

“In the middle of the night when the whole castle is sleeping?” Blue pointed out.

Green blinked several times.  “Maybe we should go and ask Zelda… _after_ we go back to bed.”

“That’s more like it.”

Blue began walking off in the direction of the castle, prompting Red to quickly follow.  Green too started following, but stopped when he noticed Vio wasn’t moving.

This whole situation was still bugging the violet hero.  Link was woken up in the middle of the night just to be split into four again?  There had to be a larger reason for their fortuitous separation, and he had to agree with Red on the fairy’s intentions.  No evil would disguise itself as one of the Goddesses’ gifts.

“Hey, Vi?  You coming or not?”

Vio snapped out of his trance and ushered his legs to walk.  “O-oh, yeah, sorry.  I was just thinking about Link.”

“Link?  Why Link?” Green asked, catching up with Blue and Red who began listening in. 

“There’s just something that bothers me.  When we were him, he was getting distressed because of us, right?”

The others nodded.

“Right.  He figured out that it was because he could see each of our memories and couldn’t focus on just one set from just one of us.”

“And your point is…?” Blue questioned.

“So if Link could see all of our memories once we rejoined, why haven’t we shared each other’s individually if we can see and feel everything that Link does?  As far as I’m concerned, I still don’t know what happened to each of you when we got separated from the waterfall.”

“Ugh, do you really have to start with that kind of stuff?  You’re gonna make my head hurt!” Blue complained.

“He does make an interesting statement though…” Green said.

“And didn’t Link usually get depressed and see things at night?” Red piped in.  “I know that I’m definitely not the cause of that.”

“I’m around whenever Link’s angry, not sappy and sad,” Blue added, “so it’s gotta be one of you two.”

“Well, the only reason that I’d make Link depressed is from missing you guys, but we all know that wasn’t the case because we were all still together.  It didn’t feel like we had to miss each other,” Green clarified.  The three of them then turned to Vio who still had his say left in the matter.

“Yeah, it’s me who was depressed, alright?  The problem is, I don’t know why.”  His eyes trailed to the treetops above them.  “All I know is that I feel like something’s missing.  It definitely isn’t you guys, like Green said.  There’s something else that we’re missing, and I feel like it’s right within our grasp yet we don’t realize it.”

“But there isn’t anything missing, is there?  We have each other, Zelda is safe along with our dad and Hyrule; what else could we ask for?” Red implied.

“Maybe it’s the Four Sword?” Blue suggested.  “I know that I certainly feel strange being split without my version strapped to my back.”

“But we’re talking about before, when we were Link.  He felt like something was missing,” Vio countered.

“It could still have been the Four Sword though.  It was a pretty big part of our lives back then, and so not wielding it just felt…strange,” Green answered.

“It’s a good observation, Green,” Vio affirmed, “but it was just me who made Link feel like that, and I couldn’t care less if we had the Four Sword or not.  It has to be something else.”

Silence endured between the four.  Vio really couldn’t think of what was giving him (and Link) sleepless nights, and he assumed the other three were trying to think as well judging by how unusually quiet they were being.  Discussions like this were rare among them, and to reunite with one just felt odd to Vio.  He also didn’t like the silence between them.  It felt lonely, to say the least.  Whenever his thoughts began to wander and he snapped himself back into reality, he jumped at each time he saw Green walking next to him and remembered that they were four again.  Each of them had nothing to spark conversation because they were all part of the same body.  They knew everything about each other’s personality and what Link had been doing these past months, so anything worth talking about would die quickly.  However, Blue’s sudden and unexpected loud voice broke the silence, making Vio and the other two visibly flinch.

“So…  Since it wasn’t the Four Sword entirely that split us, there’s no way to return to one again and we’re permanently four now, right?” he asked.

“Unless we find a way, then yes,” Vio replied.

“Okay…”  He sounded like he hadn’t finished, and after a few more seconds, Vio was correct.  “So which one of us gets Zelda?”

Vio, Green and Red all stopped in their tracks with disgusted, angry and shocked faces staring straight at the short-tempered hero.

“BLUE!” they each yelled in unison.

“Okay, okay!  Geeze!  Just asking…”

 

\---

 

The four had successfully managed to sneak back into the castle without being spotted by patrolling guards on their night shifts.  Green closed their bedroom door behind them and sighed.  He soon turned to Blue with an annoyed expression.

“I still can’t believe you said that.”

“But it’s true, isn’t it?” Blue replied defensively.  “Link has a crush on Zelda.  We all know that because we _are_ him and we have crushes on her too!”

“I don’t,” Vio stated simply, resting on the bed with an open book already in front of his nose.

“Same.  I like Zelda, but not in that way.  I think of her more like a sister,” Red added, removing his tunic and leaving his undershirt on for sleeping.  He then tossed it carelessly across the room, causing an annoyed twitch in Blue’s eye that didn’t go unnoticed by Vio.  The purple clad hero smiled and chuckled quietly to himself.  He had noticed Blue’s case of OCD long before Green had.

“I guess it’s just you and me then, Blue,” Green said, smirking.

“Fine.  Whatever.  I don’t like her that way either,” Blue replied with a huff.

“Sure, keeping telling yourself that,” Vio said teasingly.

“Shut up, bookworm.”

Red giggled from the side as he walked over to the bed, climbing in next to Vio.  It was then that Blue and Green realized that both spots in the bed were taken, and the two glared daggers at each other.

Vio sighed and closed his book, getting off the bed to undress himself.  He did this on purpose to give one of them an opportunity so they would stop letting steam out of their ears, and it was Blue who gave Green a massive shove, knocking him to the floor, to ensure that he got to the space first.  He found himself victorious and scooted under the covers with a satisfied smirk in both Green and Vio’s direction.

“Hee, hee!  Hi, Blue!” Red giggled.  He was laying on his right side so that he was facing the blue hero, and Vio could tell that the tougher blonde immediately regretted his decision.

Green stood back up and rubbed his left arm.  “Gee, thanks for giving me a place to sleep,” he muttered with dark sarcasm.

Having fully changed into sleeping attire, the purple hero made his way back to the bed, blew out the candle and settled down on the bottom end, but not before grabbing a spare pillow from the drawers first.  “Like it or not, there’s enough space for the four of us, two at either end.  As long as we don’t kick each other in our sleep, we should be fine until we each get our own rooms,” he stated before Blue could complain.

Green sighed and ruffled around in the drawer for another pillow.  He finally found one and made himself comfortable next to Vio.

“Isn’t this exciting?  Just like a sleepover!” Red proclaimed cheerily.

“You know, I think I’d rather camp outside like we used to.  MOVE YOUR FAT FEET, VIO!” Blue retorted, bumping Vio’s legs in an attempt to stop them from touching him at all.

“Shh!” Vio exclaimed in response.  “One, ow, and two, do you want to wake the whole castle at this hour?!”

Blue growled, but didn’t say anything.

“Also, my feet are _not_ fat, thank you very much.”

Green sighed as he shifted his position so Red would be more comfortable.  “Just like the good ol’ days…” he concluded for the night.


	2. Chapter 1

The purple clad hero slowly opened his eyes to the golden rays of a glorious morning.  He was slightly dazed once he had completely woken up, for he had forgotten that he’d been sleeping on the bottom end of the bed with his other selves.  Green and Red were still sleeping soundly next to him, but Blue was nowhere to be seen.  His portion of the covers had been neatly folded and the space where he used to be wasn’t warm, which meant that he was gone for a while.  Vio wondered whether to inform the other two, but he figured he should allow them to sleep in and wake on their own.  After all, it had been a hectic night.

The sharp-eyed blonde carefully stepped off the bed so as not to disturb his fellow heroes and went over to their clothes.  He could have sworn that they weren’t folded last night…  Blue must have folded them before leaving.  Either way, Vio walked over to Green’s apparel and dressed himself.  Once he closely resembled Link (not bothering that Zelda may notice the difference in his eyes), he dug through the bedside table drawers for some paper and a quill. 

‘ _To my fellow selves, I’m just letting you know that I’ve gone to discuss our situation with Princess Zelda.  Green, I’m using your tunic just so that she won’t freak out.  I’ll tell her who I really am when the time comes.  Do not, I repeat: do NOT leave the room until I return.  The last thing we need is people wondering why multiple Links are walking around with different coloured tunics.  Don’t forget that not everyone knew we were four._

_Anyway, once the princess knows what’s going on, I’ll ask for bedroom arrangements for the four of us, and I’ll also speak with our father.  With Link no longer in existence, who knows what may be in store for us._

_P.S._

_If Blue isn’t back by the time you read this, I don’t know where he is.  He was gone when I woke up.  I don’t think anything is wrong though – he folded pretty much everything in the room before leaving.’_

 

\---

 

Vio sighed as he walked down the halls of Hyrule Castle.  He hoped that the other two, or three depending on if Blue got back, would find his note on Blue’s pillow.  If they didn’t, chaos was most likely around the corner.  He also had to keep an eye out for Blue just in case they ran into each other with guards or servants around.  Vio really didn’t want to explain himself before getting to the princess.

He kept close to one side, running his hand along the smooth grey walls that made up the castle.  Light was pouring in from the windows opposite him, so it didn’t provide much cover in the shadows.

Shadows.

Shadows.

… _Shadow_.

Vio stopped in his tracks and stared into space, repeating the word over and over in his mind.  It was the one thing he’d been stressing over ever since the ‘incident’.  He’d never be able to forget the harrowing pain that constricted his heart and squeezed out whatever remaining happiness was left in his guilt-tripped soul.  Even now he felt totally drained and empty, devoid of colour and life. 

Staying hidden in the darkness wasn’t the only reason he wanted to keep away from the light.

How could he ever look at it the same way?  Light had always been the symbol of purity, happiness and life, and darkness was the symbol of destruction, mystery and death. 

…But everything was backwards now. 

To him, the darkness was a safe haven, a place to hide and wait, whereas the light revealed everything and exposed things for what they really were, be it good or bad.  Light was a deceitful mercenary that could easily ruin peoples’ lives, and Vio had learned that the hard way.

He subconsciously turned his head to the wall where his hand was and let his gaze fall on the silhouette that stood there.  It was no mystery to him why Link was depressed the whole time.  He couldn't deny it and tell himself that he didn't know why any longer.  His loss had been so great, it had taken over his whole-self’s life as well, and the poor boy didn’t know why.  He supposed that the reason was because the other three idiots had no clue, and so their way of thinking overruled Vio’s.  Still, he knew what was missing.

He didn’t know how long he’d been staring at the wall, but he continued to do so anyway – anything for just a small glimmer that he might still be alive.  Vio knew that Shadow had a lot more to him than the others thought, and Vio alone had figured that out.  He’d been corrupted by Ganon’s schemes and plunged Hyrule into darkness, but even when he planned to overthrow Vaati and take Hyrule for himself, Vio could see that the shadow being was changing.  He was learning, developing, _living_.  The violet hero had been the only sociable friendly contact that Shadow ever retained, and he had no idea how to interact with other humans.  Vio was helping him without realizing it, and it was only when he witnessed Shadow next to the broken mirror did he regret not staying and being the friend that Shadow desperately needed.  If anything, it was his fault that Shadow was gone.  If he’d just stuck with his plan of using Zelda at the right time to overthrow Ganon, living with Shadow just might have been possible, and the purple-haired teen would’ve been given the life he deserved.  It wasn’t fair that Shadow had to exert all of his bottled-up anger on something he couldn’t control, and in the end he wasn’t even meant to exist anyway.

Shadow was gone, and Vio could do nothing but accept the fact that he couldn’t do a thing about it.  He rested his full weight against the wall and, for the first time in his life as a separate Link, cried his heart out.  His legs gave out underneath him and he slid to the floor, curling up into a ball and soaking his sleeves wet with tears.  Never would anyone expect the calm and self-possessed Link to break down like this, not even Vio himself.  He had no other reason to cry, and his demeanor was unbreakable.

There was no point in acting like he was happy if all his happiness had been taken away, vanished into the glittering remains left behind by the very thing he and his fellow Links fought for.

Light.

 

\---

 

“Link, son, are you alright?” the unexpected voice of Link’s father said.  Vio had forgotten that he was out in the open, free for all to see him in his uncharacteristic state.

He flinched and looked up, wiping his eyes.  “Oh, hello, father.  Yeah, I just…  I was just thinking about things that I really shouldn’t dwell on,” he said, doing his best to maintain a normal voice.

“Ah, that’s quite all right, my boy.  Even the toughest of warriors have their moments.  We can’t all be expected to be made of stone.”

Vio smiled and stood up.  “I was on my way to see Princess Zelda earlier, but as you can see, I got a little distracted.”

The older man chuckled.  “I was on my way to wake you up for morning training.  I know how you like to sleep in.  Oh well.  Seeing as you’re already up, I’ll see you in the yard then.”

Link’s father turned to go, but Vio reached out to stop him.  “Actually, would you mind coming along with me?  I’d like to speak to you and the princess in private.  It’s urgent.”

“Urgent?  Is something wrong?”

“No.  At least not exactly.  Well, I don't think so anyway.”

“Oh, alright then.  Lead the way, son.”

The green clad violet hero nodded and started off in the direction of Zelda’s throne room, where she was most likely present.  On the way there, Vio caught his father giving him strange looks ever so often.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Link?  You seem a little…different,” the burly man finally pointed out.

“I will admit that I feel better today, aside from what you saw earlier.  That wasn’t part of Li – o-of _my_ usual behaviour patterns,” Vio replied, almost slipping up.  “And I suppose I am a little different, but then again, when am I not?”

His father gave a grunt of acknowledgement, but said no more.  Good.

The walk was somewhat silent for a few more minutes, and Vio was glad to be able to -

_Shhhink…_

Vio’s trained instincts recognized that sound from anywhere, especially if it came from his own father’s blade.  He reacted instantly and swiftly turned to face him whilst ducking backwards to avoid certain injury or worse.  He knew exactly how the older man would strike: upward diagonal swipe from the left.

Once Vio had backed up enough, he took a stance that closely matched his father’s.

“You’re _not_ Link!” the man cried, pointing his blade directly at the one-fourth of his son.  “My son certainly doesn’t speak that way, and even if you didn’t talk at all, the difference in your eyes is as clear as day.  Who are you, and what have you done with my boy?!  This isn’t the first time that I’ve mistaken an imposter for him!” he demanded.

Vio kept his movements slow and steady, keeping a watchful eye on what his dad was doing.  He should have expected his father to notice immediately that something was wrong.  “Alright, just calm down.  Now, before you attempt to slice me again, this is why I need to see the princess.  You’ll understand once you let me explain.”

His dad only scoffed.  “The Goddesses will descend upon this land before I even so much as let you _near_ her!”

 _Think fast, Vio,_ the young hero told himself.  “I’m not even carrying a weapon, nor do I possess any magical abilities of any kind.  You would be fighting with dishonour if you were to attack me first; is that not correct?”

The knight hesitated and let his guard down while he pondered Vio’s response. 

 _Perfect,_ the violet hero thought.  Without warning, he launched himself into the air to kick the sword out of his father’s hands.  He then tilted back in midair to perform a backflip and landed cleanly on his feet, catching the hilt of the blade as he did so.  He finished by taking a defensive stance, staring right at his father’s shocked face.

“…Which is why it is perfectly fine for me to disarm you,” Vio finished.  “I mean no one in this castle any harm.  All I wish is to speak to the princess so that I may sort urgent matters out.  Is that too much to ask?”

The older man closed his eyes and sighed in defeat.  “Fine, but know that I’ve got my eye on you.  No funny business, alright?”

Vio lowered the sword but didn’t give it back.  “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Then let us be off.”

 

\---

 

Vio took a deep breath as he stood in front of the large double doors to Zelda’s throne room.  His father had kept true to his word of letting him come, but that didn’t mean that he no longer eyed Vio suspiciously.  Vio held his arms out in front of him and pushed the doors open, the two guards standing on either side shifting to allow the doors to move.  The purple hero made his entrance followed by his father, walking along the long red carpet that stretched across the floor to the throne of which Zelda was currently sitting.  Her attention was focused on a member of the Royal Council, prattling on about matters that Vio had no intention of eavesdropping on.  However, her eyes lit up upon catching sight of him and she completely ignored the Council member.

“Ah!  Link, First Knight!  Good morning to you two!” she cried out happily.

Vio and his father bent down on one knee and bowed respectfully.  “Good morning, your Highness,” they greeted.

Zelda tilted her head as they rose back to their feet.  “I’m surprised that you two aren’t in the training yard by now.  Is there something you wished to speak to me about?”

Vio nodded.  “Is it alright if we speak in private?  My father included.”

“Of course.  Gantsu, you are dismissed,” Zelda affirmed, waving her hand at the Council member who left the room grumbling to himself.  “Now, what is – is that your father’s blade that you’re carrying?”  She pointed at the sword in Vio’s hand.

“Yes, it is, and my father may have it back now.”  Vio handed the sword back and the older knight snatched it away, sheathing it in his belt.

“Link, what’s going on?  There’s something different about you today, I can see it in your eyes…  Intelligent and…focused…” Zelda asked, studying Vio intently.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one who noticed.  I confronted this impostor in the hallway, but he managed to disarm me.  He has wit, I’ll give him that, but I wouldn’t trust him if I were you, prin-”  Link’s father was cut off however, as Zelda stood from her seat with wide eyes.

“No, it couldn’t be…  Vio?!” she gasped, running down to meet him.

Vio smiled and took her hands in his.  “Hello, princess.  I’m glad you remember me.”

“Oh, but of course!  Now don’t get me wrong, it’s good to see you, but how is this possible?  Please tell me that the Four Sword is okay!”  Panic flashed through her eyes and Vio could tell she was thinking about Ganon.

“What?  The Four Sword?  How is the holy blade involved with all of this?” Link’s father asked.

Vio turned to him.  “It’s alright, father, I don’t blame you for not recognizing me.  You weren’t able to spend enough time around us to get to know us individually.”  He waited for his father’s response, but the older knight was clearly still confused, so Vio elaborated further.  “My name is Vio, the one fourth of your son that claims his intelligence and calm composure.  We fought together alongside Red, Blue, and Green against Vaati – Link pulled the Four Sword and split into us four, so I’m still your son.  We all are.”

“It’s true,” Zelda added.

“By the Goddesses…  M-my apologies, my son.  This is a little overwhelming.”

“Like I said before, I don’t blame you.”  Vio turned his attention back to the princess.  “Now, I would be wearing my own tunic, but I had to resort to wearing Green’s so as not to frighten anyone.  Although, I am a little concerned because Blue wasn’t in our bedroom this morning…  He might have just gone to the washroom, but I can’t be certain.”

“I hate to say this, but we’ll worry about him later.  For now, I do believe that an explanation is required,” Zelda replied.

“Of course.  So, long story short, it began last night when Link was woken up by a pure white fairy.  She led him out of the castle until he came to the Four Sword Sanctuary.  The fairy landed on the hilt of the blade and started making it glow.  She ushered Link to grasp the handle, and that’s when he was blinded by a bright light that split him into four – into us.  The Four Sword remains in the pedestal, so we can only assume that this was the fairy’s doing.”

“Hold on for a second there, Vio,” Zelda said, “did you say a _white_ fairy?”

“Yes, why?”

“Oh my goodness, that means that it worked then!” she cried out, clapping her hands and bouncing slightly on the spot.

However, Vio was only more confused.  “What worked?  Is there something you know that we don’t?”

Zelda nodded and took his hands again.  “Last night before bed, I prayed to the Goddesses to help Link because I knew he was struggling with you four.  Pure white fairies are gifts sent down from the Goddesses, so they must have heard my prayer!  This is brilliant news!”

Vio breathed a sigh of relief.  So there _wasn’t_ another evil behind this that they had to worry about.

“Well, it looks like my son just became quadruplets,” his father commented, one hand held to his forehead.

Vio cleared his throat.  He was thankful that he was able to announce the news without too much fuss.  “Anyway, princess, I was wondering if we could each get some bedroom arrangements – last night wasn’t exactly pleasant, and if we’re now all going to grow up as individuals, it would be preferable to have our own space to ourselves.”

“Oh, certainly!  I’ll have three more rooms allocated for you by this afternoon!  I’ll be sure to clear out the ones next to the one you already share; all it’ll take is just for the current residents to move to another bedroom.  I hope they’ll understand.”

Vio was certainly looking forward to being able to lay down in a bed of his own with the curtains drawn, a lit candle on the nightstand, and a good book to entertain him.  “Thank you.  I’m sure they will.  In the meantime, I had better head back to check on my fellow companions.  Who knows what trouble they could be causing.”  He almost dreaded going back, knowing that he would most likely find them in the middle of an argument or some form of heated communication.

“Right, I’ll let you go then.  You’ll be notified by a messenger once the arrangements have been met.”

Vio nodded and left the room, saying goodbye to his father once they needed to traverse down different halls.

 

\---

 

“No way!  _I_ should be the one who gets to keep it!”

“But _I_ was the one who suggested it first!  That’s no fair!”

“Well, it’s one of Link’s most prized possessions, and since _I’m_ the majority of him, _I_ should get to have it!”

Vio groaned and let his forehead fall on the hard wood of the door in front of him.  As predicted, the other three were fighting over something and being _way too loud_.  He took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside, making sure to lock it behind him.

“Vio!  Finally!  Now can I _please_ have my tunic back?” Green said, sitting cross-legged on the bed with the other three.  He was holding an ornate necklace in on hand away from the grasp of Blue and Red who were already fully dressed in contrast to their leader who had nothing but sleepwear on.

Vio remained standing in his place and he folded his arms.  “Not until you tell me what’s going on.”

Red was the first to speak up.  “I found our mother’s necklace and asked if I could keep it in my room when we all get one, but those two wouldn’t let me!” he cried, motioning to Green and Blue.

“Yes, I heard through the door,” Vio confirmed.

“So you agree that I should have it, right?” Blue demanded.

“Your only valid argument is purely the fact that you should have it just because, so no.”

“But-!”

“No buts.  Am I seriously going to have to baby you three?!  Okay, Red was the first to bring it up and he’s the more sentimental one of us, so he gets to have it.”

Red jumped up and down from his seat, causing the mattress to shift beneath them.  “Yay!”

Vio turned to Green.  “Now, Green, give it to Red so we can just be done with this childish nonsense.”  Green grumbled and handed the necklace over.  “In the future, we’ll settle things with first come, first serve; finders keepers, losers weepers.  Got it?” 

The three nodded and Vio moved to remove his tunic and undershirt to trade with Green.  Once the two of them were fully dressed, Vio joined the three on the bed.

“We saw your note when we woke up, so how did the meeting with Zelda go?” Green asked.

“And the reason I was gone was because I had to, uh…take care of…stuff,” Blue added.

Vio blinked before saying his blunt response.  He knew exactly what it was because Link could never come up with a good excuse either.  “…You woke up with a morning one, didn’t you?”

Blue’s face immediately flushed and he crossed his arms with a huff.  “So what if I did?  It’s not _my_ fault that Red’s leg was brushing against me while we were sleeping!”

Vio had to stifle a laugh.  Of _course_ Red was the reason.

“I said I was sorry, okay?!” Red cried, trying to defend himself and puffing out his cheeks as he pouted.

Vio cleared his throat.  “Anyway, the meeting went rather swimmingly.  She and our father know what happened, and by this afternoon we’ll have our own rooms ready!  Hopefully the rest of the castle will know about us too, so we can walk around without trouble,” Vio explained.

All three of them sighed in unison.

“Thank the Goddesses,” Green said.

“Well, I’ll be damned if we have to stay in this stuffy room for much longer, so let’s head down to the training yard already!” Blue barked.

“I agree.  A little bit of battle practice will be a great way to take off the stress and pass the time.” Vio concurred.  “We just need to be careful.”

Green stood up and moved away from the bed.  “It’s decided then.  Let’s go!” he cried.

“Yeah!” Vio and the others shouted.

 

\--- 

 

Word had spread around the castle quickly, and each of the knights were eager to get a taste of what each of the individual Links could do.  So, each of them picked who they wanted to battle against, and Green, Vio, and Blue complied without hesitation.  Red, on the other hand, was sitting on the sidelines watching the battles unfold with the knights who were resting or waiting their turn, sparking up conversation and sharing the tales of his time during the reign of Vaati. 

Blue was currently battling their father and had most of the attention of the watching crowd, for even though the young hero was losing, he was certainly doing well against the top knight in Hyrule.  It was obvious that he had a lot of energy to burn.

Green was winning a fight against Artura, but because he was the best knight next to Link’s father, nobody was sure if it was because he was letting Green win or if the young blonde was actually besting him with his own pure talent.

Vio used his sleeve to wipe the sweat away from his forehead.  He was standing off against Valensuela, the only knight in the top rankings who equally matched Vio in skill and wit.  So far their battle was inconclusive, but neither of them were giving in.

“I don’t understand, how come you wanted to battle with me?  I’m sure that Green or Blue would have sufficed as much better opponents,” Vio asked as he circled around Valensuela.

“Ah, but you see, I’ve already battled with Green in the past even though I was not myself, and Blue is better off practicing against knights like your father and Artura.  When I heard that you were the one who possessed intelligence and battle strategy, I was curious to see how you would utilize it, and so far you’re doing excellently,” the experienced knight replied.

“Thank you, I appreciate the compliment.”

The combatants turned their heads to a loud grunt followed by a skid along the dirt.  Blue had just lost the battle against his father and was laying on his back with a pained expression.

“Oww…” he groaned.

The older man chuckled.  “Are you alright, my son?”

“Yeah, just didn’t expect ya to hit so hard…”

“Well, it’s great to finally be able to see my boy fight valiantly again, even if it’s just one fourth at a time!”

Blue laughed from his spot on the ground and his father helped him to his feet.  He then made his way over to Red to take a small break.

Vio couldn’t help but smile; the Goddesses really _had_ helped them.  Everyone was taking to them kindly and they no longer had to force Link to struggle with himself.  Vio thought back to the conversation back in the throne room and wondered if the four of them would grow up the same or if they would each develop their own unique trait – he could easily see Blue in a few years’ time with defined cheekbones, slight stubble along his chin, and incredibly broad shoulders with a well-built torso, perhaps training many aspiring knights or becoming the next Captain of the Royal Guard in their father’s place; Red he could see growing up with the same baby-face that he has right now, and his eyes would remain big and practically sparkling with innocence and purity while he worked either with children, food, or maybe even becoming some form of mage with his Ice and Fire Rods; Green he would imagine growing up similarly to Blue, but less gruff and more presentable, and why could he picture him standing at Zelda’s side with a crown atop his head and a healthy child in his arms?  The thought made Vio’s smile even wider.  However, he wasn’t sure how he himself would grow up to look like.  He liked the way he looked now, so perhaps maybe just with a few more defined features to make him look older would be how he’d see himself.  As for a future occupation, well, there were lots of things he could do.  He could become an archer in the Hyrulean Army, a librarian either in the castle or in the town, or maybe even an alchemist, mixing potions and coming up with better remedies than those that already exist.  However, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t imagine himself in any of those positions.  All of his options felt like something was missing or he wasn’t supposed to do it, and he had a feeling that he knew why.

He cast a sad glance down at the silhouette on the grass by his feet, lowering the tip of his sword until it hit the ground.  Never had he felt so defeated in his life, and he wasn’t even fighting at the moment.

“Is something the matter, Violet Hero?” Valensuela asked, concern furrowing his eyebrows together.

Vio let out a breath and looked back up to meet the older knight’s eyes.  “Yes, but that doesn’t matter at the moment.  I was merely thinking of paths ahead, that’s all.”

Valensuela threw him a warm smile.  “Alright.  But just remember that if there is anything bothering you, don’t hesitate to come and talk to one of us.  Unfocused and troubled warriors are a danger to themselves and those around them.”

Vio nodded.  “I will.  And I’d like to take a small break, if that’s okay with you.  We can continue in a few minutes once I regain my composure.”

The other knight sheathed his sword and informed those waiting to battle Vio that the hero would be continuing shortly.

Vio was glad that he could rely on Valensuela.  He was the kindest of the knights in the top rankings as well as the most strategic, so Vio felt like he could trust him with anything.  The young blonde made his way over to the benches where Red and Blue sat and placed himself beside the crimson hero.

“Hi, Vio!  Getting tired?” Red asked with that ever-sweet smile of his.

Vio averted his gaze and focused on Green’s battle; he was _still_ fighting with Artura.  “Not necessarily.  I’m just feeling a little drained.  I’ll be fine in a few minutes.”

“Oh, okay then!”

Vio turned his gaze back to Red with a raised eyebrow.  “Hey, how come you haven’t fought yet, anyway?  You’re still a knight like the rest of us; you have to keep your reflexes sharp and trained.”

Blue leaned forward to look at Vio with an unamused expression.  “That’s exactly what _I’ve_ been trying to tell him.”

Red pouted.  “I just don’t feel like fighting today!  Besides, it’s a lot of fun to talk with our fellow knights about our epic tale!”

“You’re just looking for attention like Shadow did,” Blue snapped.

That single sentence struck a chord deep within Vio’s chest, and he had to grip the edge of the seat tightly to stop himself from defending the ex-villain.

“That’s not true!  I honestly don’t feel like fighting today!  I’ll start training again tomorrow, I promise!” Red protested.

Blue only scoffed and got up from his seat, taking his sword with him and making his way back out to the line of knights waiting to fight him.

Red sighed.  “Sometimes I just don’t get him.”  He turned his head to look at Vio.  “Vio?  Are you okay?”

Vio realized that he was clenching the bench tighter than he should have, and there was a twisted knot forming somewhere in the pit of his stomach.  “…I don’t feel well.  I’m heading back to my room.”

“Oh, do you think you’re coming down with a fever?” Red reached up a head to feel Vio’s forehead but he swatted it away.

“Doubtful.  I think I might just be feeling some after-effects of the split.  After all, it wasn’t the same this time,” Vio lied, standing up.

Red looked at him apologetically.  “Okay.  I’ll let the other knights know.”

“Thanks, Red.”

Vio turned away from the training yard and headed around the corner to reenter the castle.  He hated to abandon a fight like this, but he just wasn’t in the right frame of mind.

He was going to do anything it took to get Shadow back.


	3. Chapter 2

 

Just one more day.

Just one more day until it was marked the Four Swords Heroes’ first annual anniversary of their split.

Vio eyed the open door of his wardrobe where his most elegant and formal outfit sat, as it was requested by Princess Zelda herself to wear it at the great event tomorrow.  He frowned at the white cuffs of the collar and sleeves and the silky violet fabric that lined the vest.  Formal clothes were never his forte, and he knew that he’d feel much more comfortable in his traditional tunic which he thought would deem more fitting for their anniversary.  It wasn’t like they were meeting another royal family.

Just one more day.

Just one more day until it had been a full year since Vio had been searching for a way to bring Shadow back.

The wooden legs of Vio’s chair creaked as he sat back with a groan.  Three candles illuminated the space on his writing desk and the wall above it that had masses of paper covered in writing and sketches.  A small pile of books lay in one corner of the desk, but an even bigger pile was stacked beside it on the floor.  Vio wasn’t in the mood to reorder everything on the shelves of his large bookcase that sat opposite his purple-sheeted bed.  His eyes had very definable bags sagging underneath them but he refused to sleep until he found the right solution.  He’d been up all night and couldn’t be bothered to open the curtains to let the early morning light in. 

He hated having to come up with excuses all the time to the librarians just so he could research about dark power and foreboding myths without it seeming too suspicious, but so far all of it had been a complete waste of time.  Every single thread of trying to come to a conclusion had drawn to a dead end, and it was damaging him.  He rarely came out of his room and almost never ate, but he also didn’t want to be around people nor was he ever hungry.  His mind was too focused on the piece of him that was missing, and he’d rather die than live without it.  Shadow was _his_ responsibility – he could have changed everything a year and a half ago, but every decision he had made only caused the writhing regret in the deep corners of his chest to painfully swell more than he wanted it to.  He was glad that he was no longer a part of Link, otherwise the boy would have met a fate worse than him.

He leaned forward and caught his head in his hands, resting his elbows on the hard desk.  He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath through his teeth before looking up at his wall.  So far the best piece of information he’d discovered was an old hag that lived in a cave not far from the borders of Hyrule, but even so, that was a long journey and he wanted to know if her wisdom and knowledge on all things magic was worth it.  He needed to be certain that she’d know something about how to bring Shadow back, and he’d ask if his own ideas were on the right track – he thought that the best way was to make another Dark Mirror, but he couldn’t see how that was possible considering that it was the King of Darkness, Ganon, who had made it and brought Shadow to life.  It would take an immense amount of dark energy to reconstruct such an object, and there weren’t any items that he could use without either corrupting himself or destroying something in the processes.  Holy items wouldn’t work because they were, well, _holy_.  There was no way they could make something like the Dark Mirror even if he tried.  However, if it wasn’t another Dark mirror that he had to make, then maybe such a spell existed that could bring Shadow back?  He highly doubted it, but he was getting desperate, and any option was a good option.

Vio groaned once more and pressed his fingers into his temples; all of this unprofitable thinking was giving him a headache. 

His head shot up at the unexpected knock that sounded from his door, and he gazed in its direction tiredly.

“Vio, you awake yet?  Zelly wanted to see us early this morning!” called a voice that was unmistakably Red’s.  He’d recently gained the habit of calling the princess “Zelly” and blamed it on the fact that he saw her as a sister instead of a potential crush like Link had developed.  However, no one complained and was fine with it as long as he didn’t use the nickname in public.

Vio sat up straight in his chair and stretched his arms out above him.  “Uh, yeah, ‘m awake…  What does she wanna see us about…?” he replied through the door, his vocal chords not exactly working in his exhausted state.

“I’m willing to bet that it’s about tomorrow; I can’t wait!  Can I come in?”

Vio stood up faster than he realized and proceeded to knock the chair down.  “No!  No, I’m…I’m coming out!  Just give me a sec!”  He lazily stood the chair back up and fixed his hat in the vanity mirror beside his bed, making sure that he was at least a little bit presentable.  His hair was sticking out all over the place, but he couldn’t be bothered to brush it properly, so he just smoothed it down as best as he could with his hands.  He then blew the candles out on his desk to make sure that there weren’t going to be any accidental fires later and proceeded to open his bedroom door, shutting it behind him and locking it as soon as he stepped into the hall.

“You still haven’t told us why you never let anyone in your room.  Are you sure everything’s okay?” Red asked, tilting his head with that innocent confused look upon his face.

Vio sighed.  “I’m just working on something that I don’t want anyone to see, alright?” he replied, running a hand down his face.

Red’s eyes lit up and he did a few jumps on the spot.  “Ooh!  Is it a surprise for everyone?!” he cried excitedly.

The sleep-deprived hero rubbed the back of his neck.  “Uh, yeah, something like that, I suppose.  _If_ I can make it a success.”

“Yay!”

“Alright, alright.  Now where are we headed?”

Red turned to the right and pointed down the hall.  “To the Council Chamber.  Let’s go!” 

Before Vio could reply, Red was bounding away with energy levels that Vio envied greatly.  He let out another sigh and started off after him, his feet dragging along the ground with every step.

 

\---

 

The large round table of the Council Chamber was currently only seating the princess, two of the Council members, and the four heroes.  Since it was still early in the morning, everyone except for Zelda and Red looked tired, which Vio was grateful for.

“Thank you all for coming,” Zelda began.  “I know it’s earlier than each of you would have liked, but we have a _lot_ of preparation to do for tomorrow.”

Blue gave a loud yawn that clearly irritated the princess, and it wasn’t hard to see why.  Not even Vio was sure if he was being sarcastic or because he was tired like the rest of the table’s occupants, and Vio knew that both of those didn’t sit well with Zelda.  Judging from the cerulean hero’s expression though, Vio guessed the latter.

Zelda cleared her throat before continuing.  “Now, as you all know, tomorrow marks an incredibly exciting day, and because it’s the _first_ anniversary of Link’s split, I want to make sure that everything goes perfectly.”

Vio couldn’t resist a smile at the princess’s choice of words.  Not long after the four heroes had begun living their own lives, Zelda had started to say “Link” when referring to all four of them at once.

“We’ll begin by breaking down the schedule of events, and aside from the public gathering held in the Great Hall and the private feast that will take place later that night, I’d like to get your opinions on what should occur during the day!”

“Ooh!  Ooh!”  Red raised his hand.

Zelda giggled.  “Yes, Red?”

“The anniversary is kind of like our birthdays, right?  So can there be a big party?”

Green cut in.  “Not necessarily.  I mean, _really_ our birthdays are the same as Link’s – the anniversary, on the other hand, is literally just celebrating the day that he started living as four separate people.”

“I agree.  Besides, there’s already a huge gathering later in the afternoon, and I don’t think I can stand attending two massive crowds in one day,” Blue added, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Aww…” Red whined.

“Yes, Green and Blue do make valid points.  Besides, the gathering is like a party, so there’s that,” Zelda went on.

“Okay!”

The princess’s eyes went wide for a moment.  “Oh, and before I continue, there’s just something else that I wanted to say…”

Vio rubbed his left eye before letting his hand drop back into his lap.  He had so much that he was trying to sort out that he really didn’t want to think about tomorrow.  He honestly didn’t think that much of it anyway.  He just wanted to go back to his room and continue his research no matter how long it took him or how many hours he needed to stay awake.  It was all he could think about, and because he was most likely going to spend all day away from his work tomorrow, he needed to get as much done as possible to make up for lost time.  Maybe he could pretend he was sick so he could stay in his room?  Or would that be too obvious?  If he couldn’t come up with a good excuse, then Zelda would most likely just tell him to sleep until tomorrow arrived.  Come to think of it, he really wouldn’t mind his bed right now.  The soft and warm sheets were inviting, and maybe a solution to bring Shadow back would come to him in a dream.  Or he would just end up dreaming about Shadow himself.  He just wanted to find Shadow and take him somewhere secluded where they could spend their time peacefully and without worry, because if there was anything that Vio thought he should do, it was to give Shadow a life that he deserved.  Besides, living in the castle was either too boring or too busy, depending on if there were any events, not to mention having to put up with his other selves.  He didn’t mind their company and certainly didn’t dislike them, but if they were to indeed start growing up on their own, then that’s exactly what Vio wanted to do: grow up on his own without being told what to do by anyone, and he wanted Shadow to be there growing up with him.  He wanted to go back to when he and Shadow were planning to be partners-in-crime ready to take over the world, and he’d do things right that time.  He’d stay as Shadow’s partner and, even if they didn’t take over the world, they would certainly take over their own, and if they ever –

“ _Vio_!” Zelda’s voice snapped.

Vio’s head shot up as he felt it sinking into his lap and he groggily tried to focus on the princess in front of him.  “Huh, yeah?  I’m awake…”

“Vio, have you even been listening?” Green asked, unamused.

“Huh…?” Vio replied, still unable to focus.

“Zelda was just asking for your opinion on if we should be given some form of token of honour.”

However, Vio didn’t reply as he struggled to hold his eyelids open, and he barely even registered what Green had said.  However, a cold splash of water hit his face that helped him to wake up a little bit, even if he found it annoying.  He looked to his right and saw Blue with a cup of water in his hand.  “Hey!” he exclaimed.

The princess sighed and addressed the wet hero.  “Vio, did you get any sleep last night?”

Vio wiped some of the water off his face.  “No, not really.  But don’t worry about it.  I’m fine, okay?”

“No, you’re not,” Green protested.  “You’ve been like this ever since last year, and it’s only been getting steadily worse.  You barely come out of your room anymore, and even when you do, we rarely get to see you.”

“Not to mention you stopped training _months_ ago!” Blue added, slamming a fist down on the table.

“And whatever it is that you’re working on in your room is stopping you from sleeping!  That’s not good for you!” Red chimed in.

“Wait, he’s working on something?  Is that why you never let us in your room?” Green asked.

Vio let out a groan and buried his face in his hands.  “ _Guys_.”

“Come on, Vio!  You’re hiding something and it’s practically making you sick!  Tell us what’s going on before I-!”

“That’ll be quite enough now, Blue.  Everyone, please excuse us for a moment.  Vio, come with me,” Zelda commanded, standing up and making her way around to Vio to gently tug him by the arm out of his seat.  She led him out of the Council Chamber and back into the hallway outside it.  Once she was satisfied that no one was listening, she spoke to him.  “Vio, are you sure that everything’s alright?  You _can_ talk to me you know.  Whatever it is that’s bothering you is eating away at you day by day, and we’re all worried about you.”

Vio sighed.  “Princess, I assure you that any problems I’m dealing with are my matters only.  Yes, I know that I’ve not been myself lately, but there’s really no need to worry.  I’ve simply just been running into dead ends lately and I’m stressing over it.”

Zelda tilted her head.  “Wait, ‘running into dead ends’?  Are you trying to figure something out?  Is that why you’re so stressed to the point of isolation and sleep depravity?”

The hero nodded.  “Yes, and if I don’t come to a conclusion anytime soon…  Let’s just say that what I’m researching is incredibly important.”

“Then why don’t you let us help you?  I’m sure you’d get things done a lot quicker with four extra minds working with you.”

As much as Vio would appreciate the help, he wasn’t entirely sure that Zelda and the others would appreciate what he needed help _for_ , and he couldn’t risk anyone else knowing.  “I’m sorry, Zelda, but if you knew just _what_ I was working on, you’d go on a rant about how I should stop and just let things go.”

The princess narrowed her eyes and let out a small “hmm” while she stared at him.  He knew what she was doing.  She was trying to read him, just like she did to everyone else to figure them out.  However, no matter how much of a bookworm he was, he was never open like the many novels he had read.  He constantly hid his emotions like a locked diary with no key, and even if someone could open it up, the pages would either be blank or written in a foreign script.  He always made sure that no one could see past his emotional barriers – it was how he fooled both his fellow heroes _and_ Shadow…and that was why he needed to get the ex-villain back.  He was going to open up to Shadow, and Shadow alone would be the only existing key to Vio’s lock.

“I’m assuming that if I were to know about what you’re doing and then tell you to let it go, then it must be something personal…and I understand that you require your own time to this,” Zelda concluded.

Vio let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and gave a quick bow of his head.  That was as far as he’d like the princess to go.  “Thank you, Zelda.”

“You’re very welcome, Vio.  Now, let’s head back inside.  We still have the token of honour to discuss.”

The two entered back through the doors into the chamber and Vio cleared his throat.  “Ah, yes.  My apologies for not listening before.”

Zelda giggled.  “That’s quite alright.”  The others at the table turned to the two but the princess shushed them before they could speak.  “Now, I have several reasons for providing you four with rewards.  One is to allow the village to feel like they can show their appreciation for all you’ve done for us, and – hmm, on that note, maybe we could give out medallions?”

They were almost at the table when Vio stopped dead in his tracks.  Something clicked in the very pits of his brain where all of his most precious research was stored.  “Medallions…?” he uttered.

Zelda turned to look at him.  “Yes, it would be easier that way.  Why?  Is there a problem?”

“Medallions…” Vio continued to almost whisper.  “Medallions!  The ancient Medallions of Time!”  He ran over to Zelda and gripped her by the shoulders, something he probably shouldn’t have done in front of the two Council members.  “Zelda!  You’re a genius!”

“Wha?” she said as Vio suddenly let go and darted for the door.  “Vio, wait!  What are you talking about?!  What’s gotten into you?!  _Vio_!”

However, Zelda’s words fell on deaf ears.  Vio didn’t look back nor waste a sliver of energy as he raced back to his bedroom.  The princess had just given him the perfect solution to bringing Shadow back – all he had to do was make sure that his predictions were correct and that what he wanted to do would work.

 

\---

 

Once at his door, Vio threw it open and slammed it shut behind him.  He then dashed over to his bookshelf and ran his finger along the many spines until it settled on his own personal copy of ‘ _Hyrule Historia, Volume IV – Myth of the Hero of Time_ ’ (he had requested the complete set of Hyrule Historia as soon as his bookshelf was built, and Zelda had happily complied).  Vio placed the heavy book onto his desk and immediately sat down, flipping to the contents page to find the chapter he was looking for.  As soon as he knew the page number, he whipped past the many pages and finally found the text referring to the Medallions of Time.

While Vio would have loved to read through his favourite volume which was all about the myth surrounding the infamous Hero of Time again, his motivations were urgent and he desperately needed to confirm his information on one of the particular Medallions.

His gaze fell on the appropriate sentences and he quietly read them aloud to himself.  “‘ _The final Medallion to complete the set is the Shadow Medallion.  This ancient object is imbued with power that rivals the other five._

“ _The Myth of the Hero of Time tells how it was once used along with the full set to defeat the Gerudo King, Ganondorf, despite that he was arrested for treachery to the current King of Hyrule before he could commit his crimes.’_ Uh…  Blah, blah, blah…  Ah, here we go.  ‘ _The Shadow Medallion, due to misuse and abuse of its power by an evil individual, had to be sealed away by the Shadow Sage who protected it.  It now remains as a part of one of the many myths surrounding Hyrule, and none to this day have come to pass it._ ’  None at all, huh?” Vio finished.  He didn’t care that everything in the book was supposedly myth and whatever information it had on the Shadow Medallion was minimal – as long as he had something to go on, he was going to take it.  He also found its name rather fitting, earning a chuckle from himself.

However, he now faced a new problem.

His plan right now was to venture to the old hag’s cave and see if she knew about the Medallion’s whereabouts and powers, but how would he get away from the castle?  It wasn’t like it was just a quick trip, either – not only was the journey to the cave more than a four day’s travel (which meant over eight days in just getting there and back), but he was undoubtedly going to be gone for a _long_ time while searching for the items he required, and he definitely didn’t want to be bothered by anyone during that time period.  _And_ it wasn’t just travelling and gathering the necessary items either. 

He wanted as much time as possible with Shadow.

That was what he wanted and nothing more.  Heck, he’d even dedicate his whole life to this if he had to.  Once he got Shadow back, he’d need time to mend things and apologize and make it up to him and –

 _Focus, Vio, focus.  There’ll be plenty of time for that when you_ do _find him._   The young hero shook his head and turned his attention back to his desk.  He shut the Historia book and placed it on his mini pile of books in one corner.

Sitting back in his chair, he gazed lazily around the room, blowing a large gust of air out of his mouth.  His eyes fell on the chest that sat at the foot of his bed – in it he stored most of his necessities, a majority of them for travelling.

After pondering his options for several seconds, he sighed and got up, heading over to the chest, kneeling down, and opening up the lid.  The first item that lay neatly on the top was his custom-made, lavender-brown bow, crafted to his specific requirements so it gave extended range and lengthened stability, but he also requested some special modifications, too.  Lightweight, silver metal plates at both ends of the bow held dangerously sharp, curved blades that Vio could use for close combat if his quiver ever ran empty or he was unable to fire an arrow.  He only ever used it for missions that took place beyond Hyrule’s borders though, where enemies were larger, deadlier, and smarter.

Aside from the quiver fitted for his slender yet broad figure, the items underneath were of all variations: empty glass bottles, adventure pouches and several bags, his stash of travelling rupees, a first aid kit, a lantern, blank scrolls, research books and a diary, and a black, hooded cloak.

He had chosen these items carefully and wisely so that everything in the chest was liable to all be carried on one horse.  However, he’d need to somehow get them all through the castle, past the courtyard, into the stables, and onto a suitable steed _without_ being seen or raising questions.  Choosing his transportation wouldn’t be a problem – Red often worked with the horses as much as he could, training them and riding them (it was no surprise why he was the best on horseback), so all Vio had to do was ask the naïve hero which of the steeds was the best (although, he already knew this.  Red’s favourite, Epona, was by far the fastest and most robust mare in the stables, but there was no way Vio was going to take her.  Red would be devastated).  All he needed to worry about was _when_ to get his supplies down there and which horse to “borrow”.  He figured that it would be best to leave under the cover of night, so a pure black horse would be the most sensible option.  He already had a certain stallion in mind: Horovier (nicknamed “Horror” by his rider) had a well-deserved reputation as an extremely obedient horse, but Vio thought it best to check in with Red.  He needed a steed that was strong, speedy, and full of long-lasting stamina if he was to get away from the castle undetected whilst carrying both Vio and his supplies.

Speaking of, it could very well be possible to transport his things down just before he departed, but that would mean sneaking past the midnight guards, and he would no doubt be quite the opposite of stealthy with everything rattling about on his back. 

He needed a window when virtually nobody would be around the back ends of the castle…

A window like the celebration of the Four Sword Heroes’ anniversary.

 _Specifically, one of the gatherings that Zelda was talking about,_ he thought.  If he could come up with a valid excuse to get away, it just might work.  Then all he would have to do was wait until after the evening feast to make his escape, but…

Once somebody noticed he was gone, then surely a search party would immediately be conducted, and he wouldn’t be left to his own devices for long.  He needed a foolproof way of convincing _everyone_ in Hyrule not to worry about his absence, but that would be otherwise impossible if he didn’t…

No…he surely wouldn’t, would he…?  The more Vio thought about the idea, the crueler it felt.  It would affect Zelda and the others drastically if he carried it out.

_What would Shadow want me to do?_

Vio honestly didn’t know.  Perhaps, judging by his sacrifice to save Vio and the others, he would tell Vio to go for it.  Or maybe it would have the reversed effect and he’d tell Vio no – the others needed him around.

Shadow’s morals were completely foreign to Vio; it would be ridiculous to try and predict the shade’s way of thinking considering his sudden change of heart.

The hero shook his head and stood up from his chair.  This had to be _his_ decision and his decision _alone_.  No amount of asking for nonexistent opinions would get him anywhere, and his desire to bring Shadow back overpowered his desire to stay at the castle.

He would do it.

He would fake his own death.


End file.
